star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Yvette
"You don't understand the severity of the situation, you can't continue to live." -Yvette "You treat Mandalore as if he is a god, why?"- Yvette Yvette was an imperial officer who worked under Ademole Turner and eventually his clone during the Galactic Schism. Yvette also served under Roman's Empire and joined the Correan Empire after the Empire fragmented after the Roman Wars. She worked with Admiral Ashton and countless others to betray Mandalore during the war as an act of hatred towards the Mandalorian people and Mandalore's righteous behavior. Biography Early Years Yvette was born on the planet Celanon in 137 ABY, into an Imperial family that steered her in the direction of becoming an Imperial officer. She did just that, and when she joined the Empire Yvette was seen as a mediocre officer that couldn't get the job done. This hindered her progress of rising in the ranks of the Empire, but admirals such as Ademole Turner saw sparks of genius in Yvette's work, but agreed that she struggled to bring those ideas to reality. In the year 159 ABY, shortly before the Battle of Maximus Prime she was drafted as a member of the Pax Project, a successful initiative that turned incapable officers with potential into strong imperial leaders. The Roman Wars Project Pax Yvette joined the program alongside Victoria Correa, Slander, and Elomeda, but Yvette never participated in the constant competition between the three trainees. Victoria excelled the most out the four trainees, with Yvette coming close behind her. After the Alliance won against the Empire at Maximus Prime, the project continued on the Empress Teta and Yvette would eventually finish her training with the rest of the officers. Yvette quickly returned to service the serve the remnants of the Empire after her training, which payed off in the end since she landed a position as a commander of her own star destroyer the ''Torrence. ''The remainder of the war was hard fought by the Empire, but the government eventually lost to the prospering New Republic at Rakata Prime and the Empire fragmented further into small factions. Yvette knew that her career as an officer wasn't over, but the fragmentation of the Empire and rise of the Republic caused Yvette to lead a quiet life in the outer-rim until a new leader took command of the Empire. The Correan Empire When the Empire returned as the First Correan Empire, Yvette was approached personally by Victoria to return as one of her top ranking officers in her new Empire. Yvette accepted the position and commanded her star destroyer once more and followed Victoria's orders with devotion. Yvette was active during the first strike against the Republic at Coruscant, which pushed the Republic to wage war on the Empire. Following the attack, Yvette was assigned to Victoria's primary attacking fleet and she would participate in all of the major battles against the Republic during the Victorian Wars. After Victoria was captured by the New Republic during a coup and the following series of losses by the Correan Empire, Yvette began to slowly lose faith in Victoria's Empire and felt her overconfidence would be the undoing the Empire they had worked so hard to preserve. Despite the Dark Council's aid in the war effort, the Empire was still losing battles across the Outer-Rim and many of Victoria's top ranking officers were killed in battle. In secret, Yvette was asked to have an audience with Darth Krant, who alerted Yvette of the Empire's eventual fall and warned the female Imperial to begin amassing a new fleet in secret. Yvette did as Krant suggested and gathered Imperial ships of all classes that Victoria had neglected as well as other ships that were left over from the warlords fighting each other across the galaxy and deep core. She had an entire fleet amassed outside of the outer-rim near Rakata Prime, just waiting for if Victoria's Empire was to fall. When the Victorian Wars had ended with the assassination of Victoria on Tempus, she was later moved her fleet within the Rakata System and met with Krant on the tropical world to begin the construction of their new Empire that would replace Victoria's defeated one. C.I.L. And the Galactic Schism Darth Krant became the leader of the new Confederate Imperial Legion that would become the new opposing faction to the Republic. Yvette was Krant's right hand woman for the initial construction of their government. Shortly after, Ashton Taulbee joined the C.I.L. to deal with the economic and political business for the Empire as well as using his experience as a Moff to aid the government. Yvette and Ashton became good colleagues during their work together and the two were single handedly responsible for spreading support for the C.I.L. across the galaxy and establishing a stable government in a short period of time. Once their new Empire began to gain footing, Krant ordered Yvette and Ashton to begin construction on a multitude of projects using the sith's nearly unlimited amounts of credits that he had obtained from Roman's vaults in the deep core and money he came across in his travels in the Unknown Regions. The first project that Yvette oversaw was the new phase of Imperial star destroyers, also known as the ISD MK III. Yvette's old ship the ''Torrence ''remained in service in the C.I.L. but Yvette did shift her command to a new MK III star destroyer called the ''Sabertooth. '' The next project that Yvette was in command of was the construction of the Rebirth, a massive command ship that could also act as a battle station for their Empire. Construction began above Rakata Prime in their refurbished shipyards. Bruce Starkiller and Vett Starkiller had been spying on the C.I.L's movements in the Unknown Regions for some time, but the couple were found and captured by Yvette on Rakata Prime's surface. Yvette kept the two hostage within the Temple of the Ancients and tortured them for information regarding the Republic as well as for years of thwarting the plans of the Empire for decades as Delta Squad. The two were eventually rescued by Delta Squad a few weeks later when Andres came the planet to redeem his son from the darkside. Andres was killed in a duel between himself and Krant in the Temple of the Ancients, which became a major celebration for the C.I.L. The next year for the C.I.L. became a massive leap for the government after cloning facilities were constructed across the galaxy on several worlds and the Rebirth finished it's construction. The new year also saw the rebirth of Ade Turner, who returned from the dead as a clone and he eventually replaced Yvette and Ashton as Krant's right hand man/woman. This caused a shift in Yvette's opinion and trust of Krant and Ade; Yvette and Ashton would often talk about the two leaders behind their backs and wouldn't rally behind Ade's orders, which caused them to become disciplined through Ade and Krant combined. During Darth Tritum's (John Palacios) hunt for the Jedi and Cody Prim, Yvette was apart of Tritum's attack fleet that hunted down the Jedi. When the fleet trapped Cody, Tim, and Jane at Rhen Var, the fleet attacked with ground troops and artillery, but the attack was interrupted by a New Republic attack force and the combination of the Jedi's power stopped the attack and the Empire retreated. Yvette was punished along with the entire fleet by Krant after news of Tritum being captured by the Republic and the loss of several AT-AT walkers and elite troopers. Another year after the Battle of Rhen Var, Yvette and Ashton were placed in charge of an attack on the Republic's capital on Corellia. The attack was successful and plans that the Republic had stolen from the Empire were recovered, but the fleet could not retreat due to the surrounding Republic fleet which had feinted at the Talus and Tralus. Yvette and Ashton's forces were outnumbered by Nathan Co's forces and the plans were stolen back through a boarding party. Yvette called for a retreat and fled back to Ignis II. Yvette and Ashton were subsequently placed on Ignis II by Krant to prepare defenses for an impending Republic attack. Yvette was becoming fed up with Krant's rule and sabotaged the Rebirth's defenses from the ground just as the Republic fleet attacked the planet. Delta Squad infiltrated the planet's HQ and nearly killed Yvette in a shootout, but Ashton took the blast for her. Yvette managed to escape from the planet just before the battle ended and the Rebirth was captured by the Republic. Yvette was relieved to learn that Krant was killed in the fight along with Ade, which allowed Yvette to take control of the Empire as the next person in line to rule. New Rule and Advancement of the War Under her rule, Yvette had the opportunity to shape the Empire as she saw fit. Although the Rebirth was captured, the C.I.L. was still very powerful and their fleet was slowly surpassing the Republic's. Support from the senate grew for the C.I.L. and further sectors began to join the government in their quest to restore Imperial rule over the galaxy. Some time after the battle of Ignis II, Yvette traveled across the deep core and wild space to locate Imperial relics from the past that were rumored to be hidden away by the Empire decades ago. In the Moonflower nebula, Yvette finally discovered the ''Wraith, ''a super star destroyer that had been dormant during the warlord's fighting during the Roman and Victorian Wars. The dreadnought was in bad shape and some of the crew still remained, but the C.I.L. were able to refurbish the ship at the Bilbringi shipyards. The ship became the central command ship of the C.I.L. fleet and would become Yvette's personal flagship, while the Sabertooth and Torrence were commanded by new officers.